A Demigod Story
by Bookworm591
Summary: Lucy lost both her dad and her mom. She lives with her cruel uncle in New Hampshire, but will and unexpected turn of events change everything? At camp, Lucy finds she has feelings for a certain boy, and that she's got powers way beyond any of her siblings
1. Just the Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Lucy, whom I made up **

Birthdays are supposed to be fun, right? Especially fifteenth birthdays, 'cause it's when you get your permit and everything. I figured that it wouldn't be so bad, and

that I would have a pretty fun day.

Boy, was I wrong.

OK, I'll admit, I wasn't expecting it to be that good. How could it be, when you have a dad like me? Well, he's technically not my dad, he's my uncle, and he's the

meanest person you'll ever meet. It's not like he beats me or anything, but he just doesn't _care_ about me. Uncle Harry is always in a bad mood, and he yells at me a

lot. My real dad died in a car crash when I was nine, and I never knew my mother.

My eyes flew open to the sound of ESPN blasting through my bedroom walls. I leaned over and looked at my alarm clock; 4:30. I groaned, and kicked off my covers,

covering my ears. See what I mean? He has _no_ consideration for me. I trudged over to my dresser, slipping on my school uniform. When I glanced up, I

saw my reflection in the mirror. I had long straight hair, the color of wheat or honey, and hazel-green eyes. My skin was tan, and I had a splash of freckles on my nose

from being in the sun. I found myself average, but guys must've thought differently, because a great deal of them told me I was pretty all the time. When I was

finished dressing, I quietly slid through the door to the living room, yawning and rubbing my eyes. My uncle was riding on his stationary bike again, facing away from me.

See, there's another thing I forgot to mention about my uncle; he's a TOTAL exercise freak. He's always running around the block, jumping rope in the kitchen, swimming laps in the pool, or

riding on his stationary bike like he is right now. When he's not doing some form of exercise, he's nagging at me. Uncle Harry didn't want to take me in in the first place; I was forced upon

him. The only reason he didn't send my butt straight to the orphanage was because that would've ruined his reputation, and he didn't want to be known as "the cold-hearted man that turned

away from his poor parent-less niece".

"LUCY!", he yelled from the couch, "Get over here, right now!"

I had no idea how he even saw me, but I quickly obeyed. He eyed me, obviously annoyed even though he had no possible reason to be.

"Just because it's your birthday today, doesn't mean you get out of working. Now go make me some breakfast. I'm in the mood for eggs and some toast."

I scurried away towards the kitchen, before he could add anything bizarre.

My uncle and I live in this huge apartment in New Hampshire. We moved here when Uncle Harry had decided I needed to go to finishing school, at Clarion Ladies

Academy. It was really just a way for him to see less of my face.

When I got to the kitchen, I flicked the stove knob on and put the bread in the toaster. It would be best if I didn't keep him waiting. Uncle Harry was having his "daily dose" of

ESPN sports. If he didn't get it once a day... well let's just say it would really suck for me. As I waited for the toast to pop up and announce its adjournment, I cracked some eggs and plopped

them in a pan on the stove. I listened to them crackle and sizzle for a moment, thinking of the upcoming summer vacation. I didn't have any plans yet; I had been hoping to spend time with

my best friend, but it turned out she was going away to camp for the summe- _Pop!_ The toast sprang up, causing me to jump a little in surprise. I flipped the eggs and buttered the toast in a

hurry. I waited impatiently for the other sides of the eggs to cook. When I decided the eggs were decent, I salted them and threw them on a plate, rushing to my uncle. Of course he didn't

thank me, but instead muttered,

"Took you long enough... What is this junk? You should know by now that I only eat WHEAT bread, and this is white."

His critisism didn't bother me much; I knew that if I had given him the wheat toast in the first place, he would've complained about how I was "signaling that he was getting fat and not eating

heathy enough". Besides, he sounded like a spoiled movie actress/drama queen who had never heard the word "no".

I just quietly slipped away in the direction of my room to finish getting ready for school. My room was pretty small for someone who had such a rich parent (well, in my case 'legal guardian'); it

was originally built to be an office. It had floor-to-ceiling windows on one side (which made it really light and open), a big light green fuzzy carpet that reminded me of grass (which I had to buy

with my own money), and sky blue walls with beautifully painted flowers that looked as if they were really growing up from the floor. About the walls; my friend and I gave my room a

makeover when my uncle was away on a "business trip". She had offered to paint flowers on my wall, and I accepted (a little reluctantly, being unsure of her talent and all). The flowers turned

out to be amazing; and the best part about the whole thing was that my uncle never even noticed, because he never came in my room (he still never does).

I walked over to my bed, sat down, and carefully french braided my long golden hair, watching myself in the mirror to make sure I made no mistakes. When I finished it was still only 5:30, but

I was too awake to go back to sleep (if that makes any sense). Instead, I went over to one of my shelves against a window and peered down at what sat on top. It was a flower, a pink orchid

to be more specific. A beautiful, delicate little orchid planted in a yellow pot. My dad had given it to me when I was very young, and I had some how managed to keep it alive over the years. I

had no idea plants could even last that long. I gently touched it with my index finger, and something very strange happened; it started to grow. At first it seemed to become almost _happier,_ or

brighter, you would say. Then, I felt a sharp pang in my left arm, the arm I was using to touch the flower. It felt like nothing I had ever experienced; the weirdest thing was, it was like it was

meant to be, or natural. As soon as I felt the tug in my arm, the flower seemed to extend. I pulled back in surprise, for I could've sworn the flower just grew half an inch. I stared at my hand,

stunned. I must've been hallucinating or going crazy; it didn't really matter which one, because there was no other reasonable explanation. I sucked in deep, shaky breaths and slowly walked

over to my bed. Something was definitely wrong with me. I tried convincing myself that it was no big deal. Maybe it happened to all 15 year olds on their birthday, and maybe the weirdness

would be just a silly illusional memory by tomorrow.

Little did I know that many more incomprehensible situations were about to occur. Little did I know that what happened today was not just a hallucination.

Little did I know that it was just the beginning.

**Tell me whatcha think! Sorry if it's not very interesting, I was just trying to write an exposition so I could tell you all the basic info. on the main character the set up**


	2. Time to Leave

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

At exactly 7:30, the doorbell rang. Rachel was here to pick me up. Rachel Elizabeth Dare has been my best friend ever since my very first day at the Academy. We had instantly liked each

other, probably because we were the only ones in the school who weren't prim, proper, and snotty. Rachel has hair that's red like fire and freckles all over her face. She's a great artist, and

she's definitely not one of those people who likes to 'beat around the bush'; Rachel will give it to you straight forward. I ran to get the door, grabbing my backpack on the way.

"Hey!" she beamed when I opened the door. As soon as my uncle saw her, he gave an annoyed grunt. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Um, let's just go," I gently nudged her out the door, not trying to be rude but just trying to keep her from the wrath of my uncle. We bounded down the stairs in silence, and we were out the

ground floor's door when Rachel grabbed my arm.

"Happy Birthday, Luce!" She pulled out a small box with a green bow wrapped around it and handed it to me.

"Aw thanks Rach. But you didn't have to ge-" She cut me off with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh, just hush and open it, will you?" she smiled encouragingly. I couldn't help but smile back; who doesn't love presents? I untied the bow and opened the box; inside was a tiny pair of gold

earrings. They were sunflowers, so detailed that they caught my breath. I gave her a big bear hug and thanked her.

"I thought you'd like them because they're flowers, and I know how you like plants and stuff." She seemed proud of herself for remembering. As I studied the earrings more closely, my eyes

became suspicious.

"Rachel... These aren't real gold, right?" She shifted her weight, and looked at the ground.

"It's no big deal, trust me." How could she give me REAL gold earrings? I tried to object but she cut me off again.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." I quickly put the studs in and allowed her to drag me to the end of the side walk. She waved for a cab, and we got in in a rush. I realized she was right as I

looked at the digital clock on the dash board; it was already 7:37. Our little birthday celebration had taken seven minutes. Rachel told the cabby to drive to Clarion Ladies Academy, and to step

on it. The ride to school was silent; I watched the office buildings, shops, and restaurants roll by out my window. We arrived at school in the nick of time; it was 7:56 and the late bell rings at

8:00. We paid the driver and ran to the front door. As I barreled towards the entrance, I barely payed attention to my surroundings: A green, perfectly trimmed lawn, big fancy marble

columns and steps, a flag pole, an oak tree to the side, and a large slab of brick wall with the Clarion Ladies Academy Pledge carved into it. I blindly flew through the doors and ran straight into

one of our Dean of Students. I vaguely remembered her name: Ms. McNall. She had stringy gray hair that she twisted into an unattractive bun everyday, and eyes about the size of golf balls,

glaring angrily at me through round glasses. I blurted out an apology, but that only made her more upset, because I had forgotten one of the rules; that you have to ask for permission to

speak.

"Ms. Wheeton, how dare you address me without asking! The nerve of you children these days! I will see to it that you receive a conduct referral and a detention with Mr. Plimmis. Maybe next

time you'll be careful to watch where you're going. Hmph!" She strutted off, no doubt feeling pleased with herself that she had been able to give a detention before school even started. I stared

after her in disbelief; getting a detention just from accidentally running into someone? Just my luck.

I was about to find out my luck could get much, much worse.

Rachel and I said our goodbyes as we got our books for first period. We both had biology, so we met back up when all the students were hurrying into the classroom. The bell rang just as we took

our seats, and Mr. Biffs called the class to attention.

"Today's lesson is on botany, the study of plants. We are going to visit the green house to observe the different kinds of greenery and you will take notes on their characteristics." I ignored the

rest of his announcement, for I was too worried about being around more plants, after what happened this morning. I shifted nervously in my seat. Maybe if I just didn't touch anything, I would

be fine.

We line up in single file and marched outside to the greenhouse. Every step closer to the plants made me feel stronger, and more awake. By the time we got inside, my heart felt like it was

vibrating. Mr. Biffs sent us off to go take notes, but, before I could go find Rachel, Melissa Rinnefal got in my face. See, Melissa is your typical queen bee; She strikes fear into all that are below

her, always has a crowd of wannabees following her around telling her how pretty and smart she is, and an ego about the size of an elephant.

"Hey Wheeton," she sneered. I tried not to let her bother me; it wasn't worth it. I started to walk away, but she grabbed my arm. If she was that eager to start something, she_ had _to be on her

period.

"Where's your dad, sweetheart?" she asked with false sympathy, already knowing the answer. "Oh, that's right... He's _dead_." Her little group of friends snickered.

Okay, that was crossing the line.

My blood boiled in my veins. Anger clouded my vision. Tears of fury stung in my eyes. My whole body was vibrating. Rachel pushed through them to try and comfort me, but it was too late;

I felt a tug in my arm.

The ground trembled, the glass windows shattered, and plants started moving. One pumpkin vine that had grown three times its original size whipped toward Melissa. It took me a second to

realize that _I _was the one controlling it with hand motions. I squeezed my fist together and the vine grabbed Melissa, swinging her around. Terrified screams echoed around me. Everyone was

running for their lives except for Rachel and I; Rachel stood frozen in place, staring at me. I pulled my arms high above my head, and all the plants shot upwards, straight through the roof.

Suddenly, I heard a woman's voice in my head that I didn't recognize.

"That's enough, dear," the voice said, but it sounded quite pleased. My surprise calmed me down a little, and the plants shrunk a bit. I dropped my arms, and the plants copied my actions;

they fell right to the ground. I probably should've let my arms down gently, because the plant holding Melissa didn't show any mercy; it fell lifelessly to the ground, just like the rest of them.

Melissa was definitely unconscious, but when I went to check on her, she was still breathing. I pulled her away from the wreckage, hoping that she had hit her head hard enough not to

remember any of the recent events. Reluctantly, I turned to face Rachel.

To my absolute and utter surprise, she had a big grin on her face.

"OH MY GODS! How in the world did you just do that? It was SO incredible! I have to get you to Chiron!" I just gaped at her.

"Chi- who?" was all I could say. I was worn out from what I just did, and I felt unbelievably drained.

"I'll explain everything later," she glanced anxiously down the hill at the approaching teachers and cringed when she heard a siren in the distance, "but I have to get you out of here!" Looking

at the teachers reminded me of the consequences I would have; only one glance at the expressions on their faces told me I was expelled.

Rachel dragged me across the grass and had to help me up the brick wall because I was so tired. She pulled me along through a neighborhood with mansions and manicured lawns, and

stopped when she found a dark little space between two trash cans and a fence. Rachel pulled me down into the little area, and flipped out a cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Annabeth," she said matter-of-factly, as if I knew who she was talking about. I was going to ask more but decided not to when she started punching in the numbers. While the phone was

calling, I laid my head against the fence. So much had happened today; it just didn't make _sense_. Normal people weren't supposed to be able to control plants. Someone on the other line

picked up, but I could only tell the voice belonged to a girl; I couldn't hear what she said.

"Annabeth! I need a ride. It's an emergency... I'll explain when I get there. Yeah, just send us a- okay, great, thanks!" Rachel abruptly snapped the phone shut and turned to me.

"Okay Lucy, I know you're confused, and probably exhausted from what you just did, but I need you to bear with me. We'll explain everything when we get to camp."

"We?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"Come on," was all she replied. So much for being 'straight forward'.

We ran through peoples' yards and not on the sidewalk, because Rachel said it was too open. I had no idea where we were going until we got there: Burberry Park. I had only been there a

couple of times, because it was such a long walk from my home, and it's not like Uncle Harry was about to drive me anywhere. By the looks of it it was pretty empty. Rachel lead me into the

woods next to the park, and we walked until we reached a small meadow-like opening in the trees.

There, its white feathers glinting in the sunlight, was a winged horse.

"Time to leave," Rachel murmured.


	3. I Fight a Bird Lady

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

One side of me said it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The horse was pure white, with glistening feathered wings that spanned about 5 feet to the side. It clamped its hooves

restlessly, as if to say _get a move on!_ The other side of me was terrified, thinking things like this weren't even supposed to _exist_. They were just myths.

"What is it?" I asked, though I suspected I already knew the answer.

"A Pegasus, or a horse with wings," she said simply, as if it were totally normal. The Pegasus stood up straighter when it heard its name, like it understood. Rachel jogged over to the

horse and hopped on.

"You coming?" she asked. I shook myself out of my daze and followed her example. When I was firmly on, the Pegasus spread its wings, lifting us off the ground. It was

the most exhilarating experience I had ever been through. The pegasus flapped its wings harder, gaining altitude. _Sure, I can ride on winged horses. Why not?_

"This is incredible!" I shouted. Rachel just smiled. As we ascended, I looked at the city below us. It was teeming with life; people bustling from place to place, cars honking, lights flashing, and

machines being used for construction. I could even see the academy from up here; the green house was smoking, and fire men rushed to it with hoses. Oh dear, _that_ was definitely _not_ a good

sign.

We flew over the clouds, probably to keep from being seen by the people below. I used the time to get some information out of Rachel.

"Where are we headed?" I asked her.

"Long Island, New York," she yelled over the loud wind.

"Long Island, _New York_?" I scoffed, "That's going to take hours!" I was already starting to feel uncomfortable; my calves were rubbing against one of the packs on the pegasus.

"You'd be surprised how fast these guys can go!"

I let that sink in for a moment, licking my chapped lips. The wind was beginning to burn my face, and the higher we got, the hotter it got. I tried to distract my self by asking more questions; I

decided to bring up the one that was the most nagging in my head.

"What's wrong with me, Rachel?" I knew, after today's events, that I was not normal. There was no denying it anymore. I waited patiently for her to answer. No doubt she was trying

to piece together a way to tell me of my insanity in the nicest way possible.

"Well, I don't know any other way to tell you this...," Oh boy, here it comes..., "you're a demigod." Well, _that _threw me off.

"A demi- what?" I asked, completely confused. What was she _talking _about?

"You're a demigod: half human, and half god."

"God?"

She paused for a moment.

"You know about the ancient Greek myths, right?" I nodded slowly, remembering studying about them in 8th grade.

"Yeah, that's the stuff about the Greek gods like Zeus and Persephone, and the heroes..." I trailed off, not exactly sure where she was going with this.

"Right! And you're like one of the heroes, okay? The Greek gods still exist, Lucy. It's all _real_. The Greek civilization moves from country to country, where ever the flame of western civilization

burns the brightest. For example, the Underworld; It's right under us. Or the gods; they live on the top of the Empire State Building." I let this all digest; for some strange reason, I believed

her. It was like she was answering an unspoken question I'd had for years.

"Now, about you... occasionally, the gods come down from their thrones in human form and... _mate _with the other humans. They have children called half bloods. The half bloods have

special powers that resemble their godly parent; the most powerful demigods are born from the most powerful gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." Well that explained a lot. Now I knew why

there were no pictures of my mom around the house, and why my dad never mentioned her when he was alive.

"So whose my godly parent?" I wondered.

"We're not sure yet," she said simply, "I have my suspicions though... I was thinking Dionysus, Demeter, or Persephone. Though it's strange... I've seen the children of those gods before, but

never one with abilities even one _tenth _as powerful as yours..." She stopped talking, deep in thought.

We flew in silence for the next few minutes, and I recalled the voice in my head. I had no idea who it belonged to, and I had never heard voices before. That was the only thing I was afraid to

tell Rachel about; I was pretty sure even demigods didn't hear voice-

My idle thoughts were interrupted by the sound of beating wings behind us.

I turned to see what it was, expecting some sort of bird. Well, I was _half_ right. The thing had the body of a bird, but the head of a really ugly lady, and razor sharp claws that would no doubt kill

us if they caught us. Well, those claws were coming right at us.

I screamed in terror, causing the Pegasus to swerve to the left in fear, and Rachel to look behind us. Her eyes filled with horror when she saw the creature pursuing us.

"Harpy!" she yelled, making the horse speed up and give a terrified whinny.

"OH GODS! What do we do? Hurry, hurry, hurry! Fly as quick as you can! She's gaining on us!" Rachel commanded the Pegasus. The winged horse dove below the clouds, but the Harpy just

copied our move, getting closer by the second. When I looked back at the monster, I was momentarily distracted by New York City shrinking in the distance.

"Rachel! We must be close! We just past New York!" That news seemed to give the Pegasus courage, but it only made the Harpy more determined. It screeched and flapped its wings

harder. The Harpy was only a few feet away now, and it reached out it's talons. I turned completely around on the Pegasus and kicked the Harpy square in the stomach, right before it grabbed

the Pegasus by its backside. It staggered back a few yards, but I had only made it madder. It gave another loud shriek, causing my stomach to twist painfully.

"The pine tree's just up ahead! Once we pass it, we're safe!" I had no idea how a pine tree was going to save us from such a monster, but I trusted Rachel. I turned my head around to see

what she was talking about; sure enough, there was a huge pine tree with cords wrapped around it at the top of a big hill. I saw people on the hill too; they were shouting and jumping up

and down anxiously. I twisted around again to face the Harpy.

There was no way we would make it. The Harpy knew that; its talons were about a foot away from my chest, and it had a victorious evil grin across it's face. There was nothing I could do...

A glint of metal caught the corner of my eye. Something was sheathed in one of the knapsacks attached to the Pegasus's saddle. I prayed with all my might that it was a sword. The Harpy

didn't notice my hand inching towards the object; it was too focused on its prey.

The Harpy lashed out, but I was quicker. I grabbed the object by its hilt, pulled it out, and swung it at the Harpy. My guess was correct; I now held a 4 foot blade that looked like it belonged to

a pirate; it felt heavy and unbalanced, but it was my only option. The Harpy pulled back in surprise and fury, but it wasn't finished yet. I stood up on the Pegasus's back (yeah, not really a

great idea now that I think about it...) and faced the Harpy. It dove right at me in one last attempt to stop us from crossing the border line, from which we were only about 100 yards away.

This time, I was ready for the monster's attack. I ducked under its claws as they slashed at my face, and I stabbed the Harpy right below its neck. As the creature fell back, it managed to put a

good sized gash on my upper left arm. The Harpy was hit by at least a dozen flying arrows before it hit the ground, and, instead of blood coming out of its wounds, what looked like black sand

came gushing out. I didn't have time to comprehend this; the Pegasus dove, unaware that the battle was over, and I lost my balance.

As I plummeted through the towards the earth, I heard kids crying out and shouting in horror. There was no way I could survive such a fall. I hit the ground with an excruciatingly painful

thud, and all the kids ran to my side. One girl with curly blond hair that looked about my age leaned over me. I groaned in agony. My vision was blurring at the edges, and my hearing was

fading. I was sure that I was dying.

"We need a healer! Quick!" she yelled to the others. Another kid my age pushed through the crowd. The boy was tan, with messy blond hair down to his eye brows, and a bow slung across his

chest.

He had light blue eyes the color of the sky, and was _really _cute. He ran to me and knelt down.

I could feel myself slipping, and I closed my eyes. Someone picked me up and cradled me in their arms.

I hoped it was the blond boy, but it didn't matter, because that was my last conscious thought before everything went black.

**I stayed up super late to write this chap. because I was so into it :). Review please if you want me to continue!**


	4. Tour

I opened my eyes with a searing pain in my left arm. _I'm not dead! _was my first thought. My second was, _where the heck am I? _I was lying in a soft bed, in a room

with at least a dozen other beds and a bunch of medical supplies. It smelled like medicine and disinfectant wipes. Open windows took up most of the walls; they blew in a warm breeze and cast

a comforting golden light into the room. I guessed it was morning, based on the light and the crisp feeling in the air. A few injured or sick people occupied the other beds, with healers aiding

and addressing their wounds.

A boy that looked about seventeen burst through the door, looking in the direction of my bed with an anxious expression. I blushed, immediately recognizing him as the blond boy I'd thought

was cute. I closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep to hide my blush. He came over to where I was laying down and took a seat in a chair next to my cot. The boy placed his cool hand on my

forehead, probably to check my temperature. That made my breathing speed up, which would have totally given me away, so I pretended to wake up. My eyelids fluttered open. Up close, the

boy was even more beautiful; he had light blue eyes, a surfer's tan, and super white teeth. He met my eyes, took his hand off my forehead, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank the gods you're okay! That was quite a fall; we were all so worried..." He ruffled his hands through his blond hair. "My name's Will Solace." Will stuck his hand out as a

friendly gesture, and I shook it.

"I'm Lucy... Lucy Wheeton," I mumbled, a bit dazed and weak.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?"

"Okay, I think... Except for my arm." It had three huge claw marks etched into it that were still raw. His eyes moved to where the gash was.

"Ouch... Yeah, lemme' take care of that for you." I wasn't sure what he meant; a band-aid wasn't exactly going to cover it.

He closed his eyes and placed his hand gently on the cut. My arm stung at first, but when he started whispering, the pain began to subside. I couldn't make out what he was saying; he was

speaking too quickly and quietly. It seemed to be some sort of incantation of healing. I watched in surprise as my gash turned from red to pink, from pink to a white scar, and from a white

scar to normal skin again; it was like magic. He opened his eyes and took a shaky breath, as if the incantation drained his energy. I stared at him in amazement.

"How did you..?" I trailed off as he met my eyes with a cocky grin.

"I'll try to explain... I'm guessing Rachel told you about half-bloods and how they're the child of a god and a mortal?" I nodded.

"Well, I'm the son of Apollo, god of prophesy, music, healing, and the sun. Because I'm a son of Apollo, I can heal people's injuries or sicknesses with my dad's blessing."

"Oh. Thank you, then." I told him.

"Anytime," he said with another smile. I tried to sit up, but as soon as I did, I felt dizzy and sick, almost falling off the bed.

"Er, maybe that's not the best idea," Will said, gently steadying me and pushing me back against the pillow. "Stay right here. I'm going to get you something to eat." I followed his directions

and stayed put as he got something that looked like a brownie out of a cupboard. He handed it to me, and I hesitantly took a bite.

It was the most wonderful thing I had ever put in my mouth. It tasted like something between hot fudge and honey; it melted as it touched my tongue. As soon as I swallowed, I felt all warm

and fuzzy inside.

I ate the rest in a hurry, not even bothering to taste it; I hadn't realized how hungry I was.

"What is this stuff?" I wondered.

"Ambrosia. The food of the gods. I don't think we can risk anymore..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if you eat too much, then you can basically just turn to ash," he said with a calm expression, as if we were discussing the weather.

"Lovely," I muttered. He chuckled at my sarcasm.

Someone else came through the door. When I looked to see who it was, my breath caught. What ever it was, or _whoever _it was, had the top half of a middle aged man and the lower half of a

white stallion. The horse-man had reddish brown hair and a trimmed beard, with eyes that seemed very wise. He came over to where I was laying, making a loud clip-clop noise with his

hooves as he walked.

"A man-horse?" I blurted out; I was worried that he would be offended, but instead he just smiled. I saw Will try to hide his smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"No my dear, not a man-horse. I am a centaur, actually. My name is Chiron, and I am the activities director for this camp," he told me. Then Chiron turned to Will.

"You've done an excellent job Mr. Solace. Her head, ribs, and leg have been successfully healed. I'm sure your father would be proud." He patted Will on the back, and Will looked at him

gratefully.

"Um... Chiron? Where am I?" This was all so confusing, but I felt like that question was the one that needed to be answered most.

"Camp Half-blood. A safe place for demigods to train and live... That reminds me. William, would you give her the tour? I have to go discuss... _things_ with Dionysus." The two of them

exchanged a knowing look.

"Sure Chiron. Let's go, Lucy" He helped me up, and I followed him out the door. We walked out of what was probably the infirmary, and what I saw was incredible. The property itself

was _huge_, and it was in a sort of meadow. The landscape was dotted with ancient Greek buildings: an amphitheater, a pavilion with 13 picnic tables, a circular arena, and 13 cabins in a U

shaped formation nestled into the heart of the valley; each one appeared to be different from the next. To my left, there was an archery range, horse stables, and a climbing wall with red

liquid, that suspiciously looked like lava, flowing down the sides. When I turned to my right, I saw a big blue farm house, empty volleyball courts, and a canoe lake glittering in the sunlight. My

favorite part was the strawberry fields that spread over the hills, and led all the way up to the ocean, about a mile from where we were standing. Woods surrounded one side of the camp, and

the other side abutted a big hill with a pine tree that Rachel had said was the boundary. Kids from about age 8 to 19 milled around, all wearing the same orange tee-shirt. Will saw my stunned

look and smiled.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I nodded, my eyes bugging out of their sockets.

"It's incredible," I agreed breathlessly. I stood there, drinking in all my surroundings. After about a minute, Will interrupted my daze.

"Come on, I wanna show you the cabins."

I let him lead me to where the 13 cabins were nestled in the heart of the meadow. As we got closer, I saw how crazy and different they looked; only one cabin in the whole bunch looked

anything close to normal; number 11. One was hot red with a barb wire fence around its roof, and another was an olive green color with a wooden owl above the entrance.

"Why are all the cabins different?" I asked him.

"Each one represents a god." He pointed to a bright pink cottage with lace curtains. "That one belongs to Aphrodite, so the children of Aphrodite bunk there." I nodded. It was all beginning to

come together. So we're all demigods and, according to our godly parent, we stay in a certain cabin. The first cabin we visited was big and white with polished marble columns. Unlike the other

cabins, it was empty.

"Why is this one empty?" I wondered.

"It belongs to Zeus, and Zeus is one of the Big Three. They made a pact awhile ago that they wouldn't sire anymore children, because their children are too powerful. Poseidon and Hades broke

the pact, and I wouldn't be surprised if Zeus did too," thunder rumbled in the distance, "anyway, a kid named Percy Jackson, a son of Poseidon, convinced the gods to cancel the pact."

We moved on to the next cabin, which looked about the same as Zeus's cabin, and it was also empty. Before I could ask Will about this one, he answered my unspoken question.

"This one's Hera's. She's the goddess of marriage and family, so she only has children with her husband. This isn't really a cabin; it's a shrine, but Hera would've probably gotten mad if we

didn't build one for her."

He showed me the rest of the cabins by introducing me to the head counselor and to all the campers inside. Most of them seemed friendly enough; at least that's what I thought until we got

to the Ares cabin.

Ares's children were buff, mean, loud, and rough. We walked inside to blaring punk-rock music and kids punching and wrestling each other. I heard some of them snickering and saying things

like "fresh meat" and "new kid". Will introduced me to Clairisse and the others in a hurry; he seemed like he wanted to get out of there, whether it was for his sake or mine I didn't know.

When we got to Athena's cabin, I saw the girl with the curly blond hair again. She told me her name was Annabeth, and she asked me how I was. Annabeth seemed really friendly, but her

eyes were really intimidating. The rest of the Athena campers were nice, but they were all pretty occupied with maps, books, and Smart boards.

The last cabin we visited was Aphrodite's. It was hot pink and smelled strongly of designer perfume. Everyone inside was either reading a trashy magazine, dancing to Taylor Swift, braiding

their own or someone else's hair, or babbling about upcoming social events. To me, it seemed more like a sorority than a cabin at camp. The campers stopped what they were doing and stared

at me when I entered; some gave me kind smiles, and some turned their nose up at me.

The bathroom door opened, and a girl with shiny dark brown hair and a pretty face came out. As soon as she saw Will, she ran to hug him. My heart sank; of course a guy like that had a

girlfriend.

"Hey Willy-kins. What are you doing he-" She stopped when she noticed me, and she narrowed her eyes. "Who is _that_?" She sneered in my direction. Forget what I said about a pretty face;

her ugly attitude made up for it. Will looked a little annoyed; I wasn't sure if it was because she called him Willykins, or if it was because she was totally being a snobby brat to me, or both.

"Drew, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is Drew, the head counselor for the Aphrodite ca-" Drew interrupted.

"That's right, the goddess of love and beauty. Hmm..," she looked my up and down, "I doubt you'll be in here sweat heart; you don't fit the beauty part, so you can move along now..." Some

campers snickered, but I just stared at her in disbelief. _What a brat. _

"Drew, that was really rude," Will said with a stern expression. She gave him a pouty face and leaned in close to him.

"You're right, baby. I'm sorry Lucy, I was just being honest," she said in an innocent voice, holding Will's hand possessively. So _That's_ what it was about; she didn't like me hanging around

Will.

Well, she'd have to get over that.

As soon as we left, Will turned around and apologized for Drew's behavior.

"Sorry about Drew... She can get really nasty, and what she said to you was uncalled for and not true. You'd fit the beauty part just fine," he comforted, his face turning red. I blushed a little

in return at his compliment.

"Thanks," I smiled.

I spent the rest of the afternoon being showed the stables (which had both regular horses and Pegasuses), the climbing wall (which had _real _lava spewing down the sides), the canoe lake

(which had strange creatures called Dryads swimming around in it), the woods (which we didn't go into because it was apparently stocked with monsters), the arena, the dining pavilion, the

amphitheater, and lastly, the archery range.

The archery range was empty, and equipment was lying around on the ground.

I picked up a bow and arrow.

"Can I try?" I asked.

"Sure. In fact, I'm supposed to make you. It has to do with finding the right weapon for you"

I positioned it like I thought a bow and arrow should be positioned, but I must've failed horribly, because Will laughed at me. It wasn't mean or anything, but enough to make me blush with

embarrassment.

"Here, let me help." He came over and got behind me, like _right _behind me. He put his right hand on mine, and his left hand on my elbow.

"Put your right hand up here," he murmured and slid my hand higher, "and relax your elbow." I tried to do what he asked, but my heart was moving a mile a minute

with him so close. His warm breath tickled the back of my neck.

I closed my eyes, which probably wasn't the best idea for shooting a target, and pulled back on the string. I let go, my eyes still shut tight, and heard a thud on the other side of the range.

Well at least the arrow hit _something._ I opened my eyes to find the arrow in the very middle of

a tree, 200 yards _away_ from the target.

"Whoops," I muttered.

"That's okay, it was only your first try. Shooting bows and arrows takes practice," he said, trying to make me feel better.

After I retrieved the arrow, Will dropped me off at what they called the Big House so he could go get cleaned up for dinner. My stomach was growling miserably, because I didn't eat lunch; Will

and I forgot all about it until it was already 4:00. The sun was just beginning its decent as I sat in one of the rocking chairs on the porch. As I rocked back and forth, I realized two things:

1. I did _NOT _want to be in the Aphrodite cabin under any circumstances

2. A bow and arrow was definitely not the right weapon for me

**It's not where I want it yet, but I'm gettin there. Please please please review! I want to hear what you think.**


	5. Claimed

**Sorry about the disappearance of this chapter, I don't even know what happened! Oh well here it is (again) Thank you so much for the reviews! enjoy!**

* * *

As the sun sank further in the sky, the air around me cooled. Crickets and cicadas sang to each other in the forest, unseen within the thick latticework of branches.

I heard shrieks and laughter from the lines of campers marching to the dining pavilion. For a few minutes I debated with myself on whether I should go to dinner

alone or not; just as I had made my decision to leave, Chiron came through the front door. He gave me a friendly smile, but it didn't quite reach his worried eyes;

he was hiding something. I didn't bother to ask him what it was that he was keeping from me; it wasn't my business.

"Walk with me, Lucy," he said. I got up out of the chair and followed him down the porch stairs.

"How are you doing?" he questioned.

"I'm alright. It's all just... a lot to take in." He nodded.

"I understand it can seem overwhelming."

"Chiron? How long will it take for me to be claimed?"I wondered. I could tell by now that we were headed towards the dining area.

"Eh... That depends, my dear. It shouldn't take long though. Ever since Percy made the deal with the gods, demigods have been claimed faster and more frequently. Which parent was mortal? Your mother or your father?"

We weaved through the commons area that was surrounded by the cabins. I noticed that one cabin was glowing silver in the moonlight; earlier today it had appeared a plain gray.

"My dad."

"Hmm... very interesting. Rachel told us about what happened at your school; she speaks very highly of you, you know. She said she'd never seen powers quite like yours."

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about Rachel! How is she? Is she okay? When will I get to see her?"

"Rachel's just fine. In fact, she was quite happy to be able to bring you along with her to camp. As to when you'll be able to see her; right about... now." I hadn't even realized that we had

arrived; I had been so focused on not getting my feet stepped on by Chiron. He pointed to a table on the other side of the pavilion, where Rachel sat smiling and

beckoning me to grab a chair next to her. I half-walked half-ran to the her. 12 tables full of children surrounded a huge fire pit, which was in the center of the

pavilion. All sorts of different creatures occupied the stone picnic tables; I remembered all of the names that Will had told me: dryads, satyrs, and naiads.

There were two other people sitting around Rachel: An olive-skinned boy with shaggy black hair, and a red-faced, chubby old man with watery eyes. When I reached

the table, I said hello and introduced myself to the others; the boy with the dark skin addressed himself as Nico De Angelo, but the stout man just grunted and

sarcastically muttered, 'Great. Another one'. Rachel gave me a quick hug and then pushed me down into my seat.

"Lucy! I'm so glad you're better! Man, you were out for like a whole day. You had a major concussion, a broken leg, and a few cracked ribs. We're lucky Will got

to you in time; he's the best healer in Apollo. And... he's pretty cute!," Rachel nudged me with a sly grin on her face.

"Oh please, a little to flashy for my taste," I told Rachel, dismissing her silly hints. "Besides, he's got a girlfriend," I grumbled, remembering the not-so-welcoming

head counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. Rachel was about to object, when a conch horn was blown. Chiron clip-clopped into the middle of all the tables.

"Welcome, everyone. It is time for us to eat," he raised a glass, "To the gods!" Everyone repeated after him, and I followed suit. Plates of fried chicken, mashed

potatoes, green beans, and corn were passed around the table. An old-fashioned country style dinner. Just as I was about to dig in, I noticed everyone getting up from their seats and walking over to the fire pit.

"Why-"

"You're supposed to scrape the best portion of your food into the fire pit, as an offering to the gods; they like the smell," Rachel informed me. I shrugged, _why not?_

I shuffled over to the fire pit and pitched in a juicy piece of chicken. _Um, this is for you, mom__. Whoever you are..._

Then something weird happened.

The chatter around the room stopped, and silverware stopped clanging against plates. When I turned around to see what was going on, everyone was staring at

me, their mouths agape. Wait, no, not at me; at something above me.

I looked up to see an image over my head; a sheave of wheat. It just floated there for a minute; I tried to whack it away, but my hand just went right through it.

"Wha-What does it mean?" I asked, not to anyone in particular. No one answered.

Chiron broke the silence as the hologram disappeared.

"It has been determined. Hail Lucy Wheeton, daughter of Demeter; mother of the earth, presider over grains, goddess of agriculture and the harvest."

Everyone bowed their heads respectfully; everyone except for Drew. She rolled her eyes and half-shouted,

"Oh puh-lease! She's a child of Demeter; big whoop. So she can grow flowers; what's the big deal?" Anger bubbled inside of me; I'd had enough of that chick.

"That will be enough, miss Drew," Chiron told her sternly.

"You know I'm right, Chiron," she countered. Then, a thought came to me along with a half-smile. I'd show _her_ the kind of flowers I could grow.

I felt the strain in my left arm. The pavilion trembled, and kids began looking around with panicked expressions. A few of them even shouted "EARTH QUAKE" and

got up to run. A green plant, about a foot thick, shot out of the ground right next to the pavilion.

It just kept growing;

5 feet,

7 feet,

10 feet...

Campers saw it and screamed bloody murder. I even heard Chiron mutter "_Oh my Hades."_ Everyone knew it was me, and some of the campers looked truly

frightened.

Some looked stunned.

Some (the Demeters I think) looked proud.

Annabeth looked excited.

Will looked impressed.

Rachel had a look on her face that said _I told you so, Chiron!_

Drew looked furious. She turned around and yelled "FREAK!" at me.

I clenched my fists. I was _so_ through with her and her nastiness.

As if reading my mind, the plant flew down toward Drew and whipped her in the butt while she was still facing me.

She fell.

Most campers, including some of the Aphrodites, laughed, while Drew gave me a look of pure hatred. She ran off with a couple followers behind her. As soon as she

was out of ear shot, everyone clapped and cheered. However, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Will get up slowly and go after Drew.

Chiron didn't say a word. He just stared at the shrinking plant with a wide opened mouth. The tug in my arm finally loosened as the plant sank back into

the earth. It was over.

Now that the adrenaline rush was over, I felt extremely drained. My vision swam, and I swayed dangerously to the right. I heard one boy yell "Woah, she's gonna

faint!"

Kids got up and rushed towards me as I blacked out for the second time that day.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
